Naughty Donghaek!
by haehyukee
Summary: just read... HAEHYUK. YAOI.
1. teaser

_Tittle : Naughty Donghaek!_

_Cast: DONGHAE&EUNHYUK_

_Author: Lay_

_Rate: T+_

_Warning: Typos(kalo ada) Boys Love! OOC! Tijel!_

_Summary: Lee Donghae seorang anak yang susah diatur dan suka bermain dengan yeoja atau namja lainnya. Dia pun sering dipanggilkan tuthor oleh orang tua-nya. Sampai akhirnya ia berubah setelah bertemu Eunhyuk yang merupakan tuthor terakhirnya atau kekasihnya sekarang._

.

.

.

"_ahhhhh"_

"_YA! KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI EOH?!"_

.

"_wae? Ada apa denganmu Hyukie?"_

"_untuk apa kasihan pada mereka, mereka aja tidak peduli denganku"_

.

"_kau mau melakukan apapun?"_

"_apapun" jawabnya mantab._

"_jadilah kekasihku!"_

.

"_hyung, lihat namja tampan itu memanggilmu"_

.

"_diam donghaek, dan perhatikan caranya. Nanti kau tidak mengerti!"_

"_tapi aku lebih suka memperhatikan mu baby"_

.

"_kka! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!"_

.

"_hm, ahjumma donghae ada?"_

.

"_eunhyuk-ah! Dengarkan aku dulu"_

_BRAK_

XXXOOOXXX

Mungkin kalo ada yang mau bisa saya lanjutkan, maaf buat ff sebelumnya karena gak jelas ya haha. Itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari komik yaoi gitu, tapi saya lupa judulnya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan karena harap maklum itu ff pertama. Makasih yang udah mau baca. Boleh kok ngebash saya atau cerita saya asal jangan cast yang ada di ff-nya.

Untuk ukeenyukie; Makasih reviewnya, dan maaf gak bisa kirim pm ke kamu, soalnya kamu komen gak pake akun, dan kayanya kamu salah ngartiin kata 'nyampah' di ff the wolf kemarin, coba ya baca yg lebih teliti lagi, Sekali lagi makasih reviewnya, maaf kalo ff-nya jelek tp kamu udh mau nyempet2in komen /terharu  
>Semoga dibaca ya balesan review spesial ini untuk siapun kamu yg disana~ ^^<p> 


	2. just a game

_Tittle : Naughty Donghaek!_

_Cast: DONGHAE&EUNHYUK_

_Author: Lay_

_Rate: T+_

_Warning: Typos(kalo ada) Boys Love! OOC! Tijel!_

_Summary: Lee Donghae seorang anak yang susah diatur dan suka bermain dengan yeoja atau namja lainnya. Dia pun sering dipanggilkan tuthor oleh orang tua-nya. Sampai akhirnya ia berubah setelah bertemu Eunhyuk yang merupakan tuthor terakhirnya atau kekasihnya sekarang._

.

.

.

"ahhhhh"

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari kamar Lee Donghae. Ya, dia adalah Donghae, siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki tampan yang sedang menikamati '_one night stand_'nya dengan seorang yeoja. Setelah puas biasanya ia akan mengusir yeoja atau namja yang menjadi pemuasnya.

BRAKK

Bantingan dari arah pintu yang terbuka pun membuat ia-Lee Donghae- menengokkan kepalanya guna melihat orang yang membuka pintu. Ia pun berniat marah ke pembanting pintu tersebut namun ia urung kan niatnya setelah melihat pelakunya, seorang namja manis yang tengah berkacak pinggang didepan pintu. Si namja manis pun menatap namja tampan-Lee Donghae- dengan kilatan marah.

"YA! KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI EOH?!" teriak namja manis tersebut.

"apa pedulimu hah" kata Donghae datar.

Sedangkan namja manis tersebut hanya menghela nafas kasar lalu hendak berjalan keluar. Ia berhenti saat hendak menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan berkata

"aku menunggumu dibawah, cepatlah turun dan kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

BLAM

Pintu pun tertutup meninggalkan namja tampan dan yeoja-nya. Mereka pun memakai baju setelah itu turun kebawah. Sang namja tampan-Donghae- telah mengusir yeoja itu dan berjalan menuju ruang belajarnya. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan dapat melihat sang namja manis tengah menunggunya dengan wajah datarnya.

.:Naughty Donghaek:.

"wae?" Tanya namja tampan-Lee Donghae- setelah duduk disamping namja manis tersebut

Namja manis tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya. Setelah itu ia memandangi Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"wae? Ada apa denganmu Hyukie?"

Yups, namja manis itu bernama Lee Hyukjae atau lebih akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk/Hyukie oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

XXXOOOXXX

Namja manis itu hanya menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Donghae dengan tatapan sendu.

"kau mau sampai kapan begitu? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan orangtuamu?"

"untuk apa kasihan pada mereka, mereka aja tidak peduli denganku"

"mereka peduli Hae-" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tepat pada matanya, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"-kalau mereka tidak peduli padamu…. Mereka tidak mungkin mengirimku kesini sebagai tuthor mu"

"aku tidak butuh itu Hyuk!"

"lalu apa yang kau butuhkan?! Yeoja atau namja untuk menuntaskan hasratmu eoh?!"

"BUKAN! Kau! Kau…. Kau tidak mengerti"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang terdengar lirih Donghae merasakan sesuatu menabrak badannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman.

DONGHAE POV

Aku bingung dengan situasi ini, tiba-tiba saja saat aku menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir tadi. Ada Sesuatu yang menabrak badanku, sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman. Ternyata Hyukie memelukku.

"aku, aku mengerti, sangat mengerti Hae"

Aku merasakan badannya gemetar dipelukanku, ntah mengapa rasanya sangat sakit melihat dia seperti ini. Dengan segera aku pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk meliihatnya

DEG

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak. Jujur, aku senang melihatnya menangis seperti ini, uhh dia terlihat imut. Kenapa aku baru menyadari dia seimut ini tuhan. Tapi, aku merasakan sakit disaat bersamaan.

"aku akan membantumu berhenti bermain dengan yeoja atau namja lainnya, dan menjadi anak yang rajin Hae"

Ucapnya tulus, aku pun yang mendengarnya memeluknya dan tersenyum-menyeringai lebih tepatnya- sepertinya aku mendapatkan ide yang asik.

"benar kau mau membantuku?" Tanyaku meyakinkannya dan dibalas anggukan mantap olehnya.

"kau mau melakukan apapun?"

"apapun" jawabnya mantab.

"jadilah kekasihku!"

"MWORAGO?!" dia berteriak dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan, uhhh kalau aku tidak sadar mungkin aku sudah mengurungnya dikamar lalu—stop! Bisa-bisa aku bereaksi. Lebih baik menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap matanya dalam.

"kau sudah bilang tadi mau melakukan apapun, jadi ya itu permintaanku, tidak sulit bagiku"

Jawabku santai sambil memperhatikan ekspresinya yang sulit ku mengerti, uhh imutnya dia.

DONGHAE POV END

EUNHYUK POV

"jadilah kekasihku!"

"MWORAGO?!"

Aku berteriak dan memandangnya kaget. Sungguh aku sangat terkejut, aku memang berniat mebantunya untuk hal itu, tapi bukan berarti menjadi kekasihnya. Gi—

"kau sudah bilang tadi mau melakukan apapun, jadi ya itu permintaanku, tidak sulit bagiku"

—la, sungguh dia benar-benar gila. Apa-apan itu! Dengan santainya ia berbicara seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengannya. Uh, maksudku kan bukannya menjadi kekasihnya juga.

"kau salah mengartikan maksudku Donghae-ah"

"lalu kau mau membantuku dengan cara apa?"

"aku bisa mem-"

"sudah. Itu final dan tak ada penolakan!"

"tap-"

"mulai saat ini kau kekasihku, aku janji tidak akan 'bermain' dengan yeoja atau namja lainnya. Dan aku akan nurut dan baik padamu"

Katanya sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku hanya menghela nafas melihatnya, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi. Semoga hariku tidak begitu buruk dengan namja _childish_ ini tuhan.

HYUKJAE POV END

.:Naughty Donghaek:.

AUTHOR POV

Hari terus berganti hari, Donghae pun menepati janjinya dengan tidak lagi 'bermain' dengan yeoja atau namja lainnya. Diapun mulai rajin sekarang. Sampai-sampai dia sering menjemput EunhyukNYA di kampusnya, dan itu jujur membuat Eunhyuk sangat terganggu karena sifat _childish_-nya. Seperti saat ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah~"

Panggil Donghae dengan suara _childish_-nya dari depan pagar kampus dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah Eunhyuk-yang sedang bersama temannya- didepannya yang terbilang cukup jauh dari jaraknya. Dengan kelakuan Donghae yang seperti itu membuat semua menoleh kearahnya dan terkekeh melihatnya. Sedangkan dengan orang yang dipanggil menggerutu tidak jelas. Kkkk

"hyung, lihat namja tampan itu memanggilmu"

"iya aku tau, Ryeong-gu"

"yasudah! sana hampiri dia hyung! Kka!" kata temannya yang bernama kim Ryeowook-Ryeonggu pangilan kesayangannya- dengan semangat

"aishh, dia memalukan Ryeong-gu" kata Hyukie mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang masih saja memanggil namanya dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya

"tak apa yang penting tampangnya tidak memalukan kan, sudahlah aku pulang dulu ya hyung. Bye hyung"

Kata Ryeowook santai lalu berjalan pergi. Setelah itu Eunhyuk pun menghampiri Donghae dan dihadiahi pelukan gratis/? dari Donghae. Uhhh sungguh memalukannya dirimu Donghae tidak taukah kau wajah Eunhyuk sangat ini sudah merah karena malu.

"lepaskan Donghaek!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil memberontak, tapi pelukannya malah di pererat oleh pelaku pemelukan

"_miss you baby_" kata Donghae santai sambil mempererat pelukannya

"LEPASKAN DONGHAEK ATAU AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI MEMBANTUMU" kata Eunhyuk dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya

"_okay baby_, berhenti mengancamku dan berhenti memanggilku Donghaek!" katanya lalu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir hyukjae

BLUSH

"ya! Aish, Sudah sana pulang!" kata Eunhyuk dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat Donghae pun yang melihat kekasihnya -yang sungguh menggemaskan- itu pun terkekeh.

"kajja" kata Donghae seraya menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk

XXXOOOXXX

Mereka pun sudah sampai rumah Donghae dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam ruang belajar Donghae. Sedari tadi si namja manis-Eunhyuk- menjelaskan semua pelajaran dengan sangat sabar hingga kesabarannya pun habis, karena sedari tadi Donghae hanya menggodanya. Seperti sekarang, ntah ini udah sudah keberapa kalinya ia digoda

"kau sangat manis _baby_"

"diam Donghaek, dan perhatikan caranya. Nanti kau tidak mengerti!"

"tapi aku lebih suka memperhatikan mu _baby_"

"hahhh! Kalau begitu aku pulang!" kata Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi namun Donghae segera menariknya sehingga ia jatuh kepelukan Donghae

"bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu _baby_, apa kau tak lelah hm?" kata Donghae seraya menjilat kuping Eunhyuk

BLUSH

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan hh" kata Eunhyuk dengan muka bahkan hingga telinga yang sudah memerah sempurna

"_nothing baby, just relax_" katanya memeluk Eunhyuk erat

"kau tau, kau sangat cantik dan... _sexy_" lanjutnya sambil menhirup aroma tubuh Eunhyuk

"cepat lepaskan aku Donghaek! Aku sudah sangat lelah denganmu" katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar

"iya iya, kau sungguh perusak suasana Hyukie. Dan sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku Donghaek!" katanya melepaskan pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"kkkk. Okay Donghae-ah, dan berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu. Sungguh tidak imut" kata Eunhyuk lalu menjulurkan lidahnya-meledek-

"ohhh! _Baby monkey_ku sudah berani meledek rupanya" kata Donghae dan dibuahi tatapan membunuh dari Eunhyuk-yang malah keliatan imut-

Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan melihatnya memberi kelitikan-soalnya kalo dia cium nanti Eunhyuk marah. Eunhyuk yang tidak mau kalah pun memberi kelitikan kepada Donghae. Dan hari itu pun dihabiskan dengan kelitikan dan tawa bersama

XXXOOOXXX

Hari ini adalah tepat 3 bulan hubungan mereka, tapi ini tepat 5 hari mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan mereka. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengajar Donghae akhir-akhir ini karena tugasnya menumpuk dan Donghae pun akan mengikuti _test university_ bulan depan. Eh tapi, bukan berarti donghae itu belajar yaaa, melainkan…

"kau sungguh nakal" kata Donghae seraya melepaskan pelukan nakal dari wanita penggoda di depannya.

"kka! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" kata Donghae terdengar marah, namun wanita itu tetap saja menganggunya sampai akhirnya—

"h-hae!"

.

.

TBC

**maaf kalo lama dan kurang memuaskan wk.**

**thanks for; HAEHYUK IS REAL / rani . gaem . 1/ kartikawaii / Hein-Zhouhee1015 / dekdes / amelya . cloudsomnia / Nakamichan / LookAtHYouk / MingMin / tiwie . pratiwierafdie**

**ditunggu kritik&saran. thanks ^^**


	3. misunderstanding

_Tittle : Naughty Donghaek!_

_Cast: DONGHAE&EUNHYUK_

_Author: Lay_

_Rate: T+_

_Warning: Typos(kalo ada) Boys Love! OOC! Tijel!_

_Summary: Lee Donghae seorang anak yang susah diatur dan suka bermain dengan yeoja atau namja lainnya. Dia pun sering dipanggilkan tuthor oleh orang tua-nya. Sampai akhirnya ia berubah setelah bertemu Eunhyuk yang merupakan tuthor terakhirnya atau kekasihnya sekarang._

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya**

Hari ini adalah tepat 3 bulan hubungan mereka, tapi ini tepat 5 hari mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan mereka. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengajar Donghae akhir-akhir ini karena tugasnya menumpuk dan Donghae pun akan mengikuti _test university_ bulan depan. Eh tapi, bukan berarti donghae itu belajar yaaa, melainkan…

"kau sungguh nakal" kata Donghae seraya melepaskan pelukan nakal dari wanita penggoda di depannya.

"kka! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" kata Donghae terdengar marah, namun wanita itu tetap saja menganggunya sampai akhirnya—

"h-hae!"

**Selanjutnya**

—seseorang datang memanggil namanya -dengan suara yang sangat ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini- dan itu sukses membuatnya sadar dan langsung mendorong wanita yang menganggunya tadi sekuat tenaga lalu mengejar orang yang memanggilnya yang sudah lari menjauh entah kemana.

xXx

-Eunhyuk side-

Eunhyuk hari ini tidak begitu disibukkan dengan tugas kuliahnya, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk kerumah Donghae. Karena dia ingin melihat keadaan Donghae-walau sejujurnya kangen- tapi Eunhyuk tetap meyakinkan kalau itu bukan perasaan kangen atau rindu. Setelah dia berjalan tadi, akhirnya sampai dirumah Donghae. Diapun disambut hangat oleh nyonya Lee –ibu Donghae- dan Eunhyuk adalah type orang yang tidak suka basa-basi walau sopan dia langsung menanyakan dimana Donghae sekarang. Agak ragu sepertinya nyonya Lee untuk menjawab. Tapi akhirnya dia menjawab dengan jujur.

"dasar, belum seminggu tidak bertemu dia malah pergi kesana" gerutu eunhyuk sepanjang jalan

_Flashback_

"_hm, ahjumma Donghae ada?"_

"…" _tak ada respon dari nyonya Lee_

"_ahjumma?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya menepuk pundak nyonya Lee pelan_

"_eh? Tidak ada sepertinya"_

"_oh, dia kemana?"_

"_hmm, sepertinya pas dia pamit tadi dia bilang akan ke bar" katanya ragu_

"_kalau begitu aku pamit, gamsahamnida ahjumma. Annyeong"_

"_hati-hati dijalan Hyukie. Ne, annyeong"_

xXx

Eunhyuk pun sampai di bar biasa Donghae kesana. Dengan segara ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sana dan matanya pun mulai mencari sosok Donghae. Namun setelah dia berhasil menemukannya dia mematung. Disana, ia melihat Donghae sedang terlihat mesra dengan seorang wanita.

"H-Hae!"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya ingin langsung lari keluar dari sana namun entah mengapa dia malah memanggil orang itu. Membuat orang itu tersadar dan reflek melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dan Eunhyuk yang menyadarinya pun lari keluar dari bar itu.

"Hyuk! Tunggu!" kata Donghae sambil mengejar Eunhyuk, walau dia sebenarnya sudah mabuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Dengarkan aku dulu" katanya lagi, namun Eunhyuk terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya….

BRAK

CKIIIT

"Donghae!"

"aw! Uhhh" Donghae meringis saat merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya/?

Eunhyuk yang melihatnya pun segera menghampirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Donghae-ah, gwenchana?"

"nan gwenchana" katanya seraya tersenyum

Pemilik mobil yang 'hampir' menabraknya pun keluar dari mobilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sepupunya lah yang hampir ia tabrak.

"oh! Hae hyung!"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tak sengaja dan terkejut melihatmu berlari tiba-tiba didepan mobilku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku" lanjutnya dengan santai

"ya! Kau ini aish" kata Donghae memukul kepala adik sepupunya itu. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan uhhh/?

"eh! Sebentar hyung, dia siapa?" katanya menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan dagunya

"dia calon kakak iparmu. Perkenalkan Hyukie ini Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ini Eunhyuk" kata Donghae tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Eunhyuk.

"sepertinya kau sudah tak apa Donghae-ssi dan disini juga sudah ada orang yang bisa membantumu. Annyeong" kata Eunhyuk hendak pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Hyukie~ dengarkan aku dulu, lagipula lebih sakit saat kau pergi dan hanya kau obatnya" kata Donghae

Lalu ia memberikan tatapan 'anak anjing yang terbuang' kepada Eunhyuk dan tentu saja kalau sudah begini pun Eunhyuk tidak bisa bilang tidak.

"hm, bagaimana jika aku mengantarkan kau pulang hyung. Lebih baik kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian dirumah. Kajja" kata Kyuhyun bijak.

XXXOOOXXX

Mereka sudah tiba dirumah mewah milik keluarga Lee ini setengah jam yang lalu dan Eunhyuk juga sudah selesai mengobatinya sedari tadi. Kyuhyun? Kalian bertanya Kyuhyun? Tentu saja manusia titisan evil itu sudah pulang dari tadi karena ia bilang akan pergi kencan dengan

Hening

Tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan duluan. Bahkan Donghae pun diam tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di bar tadi.

"lebih baik aku pulang. Kau istirahatlah yang-"

"aku minta maaf"

"aku hanya mampir ke bar hari ini, hari-hari sebelumnya aku dirumah. Aku mampir kesana karena diundang temanku. Saat aku tiba disana mereka malah asik sendiri dan aku juga tak tau kenapa aku mabuk dengan wanita penggoda yang kau lihat itu. Sungguh aku tak ada niat mabuk. Soal wanita itu dia terus merayuku aku sudah menolaknya sungguh. Maaf" lanjutnya dengan penuh penyesalan

Eunhyuk menatap dalam mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Namun yang dilihat hanya penyesalan tak ada kebohongan di mata yang indah itu. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya.

"sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur dan istirahat yang cukup"

"percaya padaku" kata Donghae seperti memohon

"semuanya butuh waktu Donghae. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, aku pamit. Annyeong" katanya berjalan pergi

"aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu, kumohon percayalah" gumam Donghae yang hanya bisa didengarkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

XXXOOOXXX

Sudah lebih seminggu sejak pertistiwa kemarin. Donghae pun akhirnya sadar akan kesalahannya. Dia tidak lagi ke bar atau ketempat-tempat main lainnya. Setelah pulang sekolah ia akan belajar untuk _test university_. Selama seminggu juga dia mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menghilang sejak kejadian itu. Hingga hari ini.

"kau dimana Hyuk?"

Hening

"aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak tau kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ini sungguh menyakitkan ternyata."

Hening

"apa kau menhindariku? Apa kau lelah membantuku?"

Hening

"jujur, aku sekarang benar-benar telah berubah Hyuk. Harusnya kau percaya sekarang"

Hening

"ya, harusnya. Sebelum semua itu terjadi hiks"

Setelah selesai dengan semua monolognya, akhirnya ia menangis. Donghae sedang berada di taman sekarang. Taman yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Eunhyuk dulu. Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir jam sebelas malam, tapi dia masih disini. Sendiri.

xXx

Tepat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Akhirnya ia pulang. Tapi, ia tidak pulang kerumahnya melainkan ketempat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Ya, sekarang Donghae berjalan menuju apartemen Eunhyuk. Ia berpikir mungkin Eunhyuk ada di apartemennya sekarang. Walau nanti akhirnya Donghae di usir. Tapi itu tidak apa asalkan ia sudah melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah seminggu sangat ia rindukan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eunhyukie"

TOK TOK TOK

"apa kau ada didalam?"

Hening

"aku mohon percayalah denganku" lanjutnya setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan.

CKLEK

"ada apa?" tanya seseorang saat pintu itu terbuka.

xXx

-Eunhyuk side-

"aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang berada di apartemennya bersama hyung kesayangannya. Ya, Eunhyuk anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Hyungnya –Lee Sungmin- sangat menyayanginya. Mereka sudah terbiasa berdua karna kedua orang tuanya menetap di jepang. Tapi Sungmin lebih memilih tinggal dirumah kedua orang tuanya sedangkan Eunhyuk membeli apartemen dekat dengan kampusnya. _Okay, back to story_ kkkk

"hyung ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini"

Kali ini dengan muka yang memelas, uhh crybaby. Eunhyuk sudah menceritakan semua yang ia alami termasuk perasaannya dengan Donghae. Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta, tapi emang dasar Eunhyuk keras kepala dia menyangkal semuanya -_-

"aku sudah bilang daritadi _babyhyuk_, kau jatuh cinta"

"tapi-"

"aish, terserah kau saja. Aku lelah ingin pulang"

"kau pulang hyung, tidak berkencan?"

"kau disini saja hyung, sampai besok ya?" lanjutnya-lebih tepatnya rengeknya- kepada Sungmin

"tidak bisa Hyuk, aku harus pulang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah. Dan aku masih 'sendiri' jika kau lupa"

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar adiknya terkekeh. Uh dia malas mengakui kalau dia masih jomb-ups! 'Sendiri' maksudnya.

"hati-hati dijalan kalau begitu hyung!"

"kau juga, jaga dirimu _baby_"

Eunhyuk menepis tangan sungmin yang digunakan untuk mengacak rambutnya, uh dia bukan _baby_ lagi.

"sudahlah sana pergi"

"kau mengusirku. Huh, yasudahlah... segera selesaikan masalah mu dengan donghae itu, atau kau akan menyesal! Bye" sungmin pun pergi setelah mencubit pipi adiknya gemas. Uh, keluarga yang menggemaskan/abaikan

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kepergian Sungmin, Eunhyuk hanya duduk merenung di ruang tamunya sampai suara ketukan pintu mengintruksinya untuk berhenti melamun. Ia pun segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu guna melihat siapa yang mengetuknya, namun belum sempat ia meraih gagang pintunya

"Eunhyukie." sebuah suara yang –tak mau diakui- ia rindukan.

TOK TOK TOK

"apa kau ada didalam?"

DEG _suara itu lagi_

"aku mohon percayalah denganku" lanjut suara dari luar setelah lama keheningan, akhirnya Eunhyuk memilih membuka pintu itu.

CKLEK

"ada apa?" tanyanya setelah pintu itu terbuka.

Hening

Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapannya, bahkan seseorang yang tadi mengetuk-ngentuk pintu itu malah diam dan terus memandang orang yang ada dihadapannnya dengan pandangan rindu.

Hening

"kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat."

Sejujurnya Eunhyuk agak perihatin setelah melihat penampilan Donghae tadi, Donghae terlihat seperti orang yang menggigil kedinginan. Setelah lama hening akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Donghae pulang.

Donghae sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar dalam hati, ia senang Eunhyuk seperti mengkhawatirkan dia lewat kata-katanya. Sebenarnya sejak perjalan dari taman ke sini dia sudah menggigil. Apa mungkin dia sanggup pulang setelah diusir secara halus? Entahlah.

"aku merindukanmu." Donghae tersenyum lebar setelah mengucapkannya.

"lalu?" Eunhyuk berusaha tenang dalam kata-katanya, padahal ia ingin sekali rasanya memeluk Eonghae lalu berteriak aku juga merindukanmu.

"kau tidak menyuruh tamu untuk masuk?" kata Donghae masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"eoh? Masuklah." Eunhyuk mengucapkan dengan sangat pelan, mungkin malu. Lalu dia mengeser badannya dikit guna memberi Donghae lewat.

Donghae pun masuk melewati Eunhyuk. Saat Eunhyuk menutup pintunya, tiba-tiba Donghae memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku merindukanmu, kau tidak merindukanku" Donghae berucap sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu mulus Eunhyuk.

Setelah lama hening akhirnya Eunhyuk mulai bersuara.

"lebih baik kau tidur, ini sudah sangat larut bahkan sudah pagi"

"denganmu" Donghae berucap masih dengan posisi yang sama, bahkan dia mencium sambil mengendus/? bahu Eunhyuk. Sedangkan eunhyuk yang bingung dengan maksud Donghae tidak memperdulikan perbuatan Donghae di bahunya.

"apanya?"

"tidur, denganmu"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk donghae pun segera menyeret Eunhyuk kekamarnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia menabrakan bibir tipisya ke bibir tebal Eunhyuk. Mereka lama berciuman dan berhenti setelah merasa mereka membutuhkan yang namanya oksigen.

"aku tau kau merindukanku, mengakulah hhh"

"hahh, tidak. Jangan terlalu narsis"

"itu fakta _baby_, kau hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya"

"tidak ka- emmp"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Donghae. Kali ini ciuman Donghae lembut, sangat lembut. Tapi lama kelamaan ciumannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar yang menuntut, hingga mereka berdua jatuh keatas ranjang tanpa mereka sadari.

.

.

.

TBC

**buat semuanya makasih ya! yang udah baca maupun review, apalagi yg ngasih semngat dan masukan. terimah kasih banyak. maaf blm bisa dibalesin :(**

**maaf ya updatenya lama atau mungkin jg mengencewakan,maklumin aja ya kelas 3 emang begini, doain saya ya lulus dan masuk ptn yg diinginkan amin /plak**

** tadinya mau 2shot aja eh tapi keterusan jadi 3shot, wk. /abaikan**

**ditunggu review dan komentarnya, annyeong**


End file.
